Phantom Troupe
|appearance =Anime, Manga, Movie, OAV |manga debut = Volume #8, Chapter #71 |anime debut = Episode #51 Episode #41 |movie debut =''Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge'' |ova debut =OVA #1 |game debut= |group = phantom |status =Active |leader = Chrollo Lucilfer |affiliation = |conflict = |members = * Bonolenov * Kalluto Zoldyck * Phinks * Shizuku * Machi * Franklin * Feitan * Nobunaga Hazama |former = * Shalnark * Pakunoda * Kortopi * Uvogin * Hisoka * Omokage |associates = * Illumi Zoldyck * |coop = |tools = }} The also known as the is the most notorious criminal gang known in the world of Hunter x Hunter. The group consists of thieves with class-A bounties.Vol 1, p.52 'Overview' Founded by 8 people (Chrollo Lucilfer, Feitan, Franklin, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Phinks, and Uvogin) who were all abandoned as children and grew up in Meteor CityVol 12, p.160Vol 13, p.612004 Databook, p.133. The Phantom Troupe later became infamous for its criminal activities. Each member of the gang has a numbered tattoo of a spider on their body. 'Activities and Purposes' The gang mainly steals and kills although they do some philanthropic work once in a while. Under normal circumstances, each member can engage in robbery or assassination activities on their own volition. However, when there is a big job to be done, the leader will order them to come together2004 Databook, p.109. They stop at nothing to get what they want, thus it seems like they do not have any concern for human lives. Original members of the Phantom Troupe.jpg|7 of the founding members Machi and 5 other original members receiving Pakunoda's memories.jpg|6 of the founding members Uvogin's spider tattoo.jpg|A spider tattoo (Uvogin) 'Rules' The Phantom Troupe has 2 unchangeable rules: *'Rule 1': The existence of the gang is more important than the leader's life. Should the leader die, another member will take over the leadership. *'Rule 2': Any dispute between members must be resolved by flipping a special coin. The loser, who guesses the facing-up side incorrectly, has to listen to the winner. Feitan and Nobunaga settle a dispute by flipping a coin.jpg|Tossing a coin to settle a dispute (Feitan: Tail; Nobunaga: Head) 'Members' The Troupe basically is made up of 13 members. Those wishing to join it can do so by defeating an existing member, thereby replacing them. If a vacancy opens due to some other reason, the leader of the gang, Chrollo Lucilfer, will be responsible for finding a replacement. *'Chrollo Lucilfer': The Troupe leader and one of the 8 original members. He has a tattoo on his forehead and is responsible for giving orders. His ability is to steal other people's Nen abilities. *'Bonolenov': A man whose body is wrapped in bandages, making him look like an Egyptian mummy. He guarded the Troupe's hideout during their time in Yorknew City Arc. *'Feitan': One of the 8 original members. The lower half of his face is covered by his raised collar. He fights on the front line and is responsible for torturing any captured enemy to extract information from them. *'Franklin': A hulking man with a scarred face and one of the 8 founding members. Despite his fierce appearance, he is sensible and very considerate towards his comrades. *'Hisoka': The former #4, who dresses like a court jester. He lusts for combat and joined the Troupe only to get a chance to fight Chrollo. *'Kalluto Zoldyck': The current #4 and Hisoka's replacement, a young assassin from the Zoldyck Family who wears a woman's kimono. He helped find an Exorcist for Chrollo and joined the Troupe to bring back his brother, Killua. *'Kortopi': A short man whose long hair covers most of his head, leaving only his left eye visible. He has the duty of counterfeiting stolen items. *'Machi': One of the 8 original members and the strongest woman in the gang. She typically dresses like a female ninja, and is responsible for tracking the enemies and treating injured members using her nen stitches. *'Nobunaga Hazama': The #1 and one of the 8 original members. He is an Iaido expert who usually wears Japanese-style clothes and has the duty of fighting on the front line. He wants Gon to join the Troupe. *'Pakunoda': One of the 8 original members. She wore a skirt suit and was responsible for interrogating captured enemies using her ability to read mind. She was killed by Kurapika's Judgement Chain. *'Phinks': One of the 8 original members and an unarmed combat expert. He has no eyebrows and typically wears either a tracksuit or a Pharaoh outfit. His duty is to fight on the front line. *'Shalnark': A Pro Hunter. He is a jovial, knowledgeable young man with an analytical mind. His duty is to gather and assess intelligence on the enemies. *'Shizuku': A very forgetful, innocent-looking young woman. She replaced the former #8, who was killed by Silva Zoldyck. She is responsible for getting rid of the evidence of the Troupe's crimes. *'Uvogin': The former #11 and one of the 8 original members. He was the strongest in the Troupe and took great pleasure in massacring the enemies in combat. He dueled Kurapika and was killed by his Judgement Chain. *'Former #8': Killed by Silva Zoldyck 3 years before the start of the main story. The vacancy he or she left in the Troupe was filled by Shizuku. *'Omokage': Former #4, replaced by Hisoka 2 years prior to the beginning of the main story. Dark Continent Arc The group is in the Black Whale and they have new members. Chrollo Lucilfer is no. 0 # Nobunaga # Feitan Portor # Machi Komachine # Kalluto Zoldyck # Phinks Magkav # n/a # Franklin Bordeaux # Shizuku Murasaki # n/a # Bonolenov Ndongo # Illumi The Phantom Troupe now has Illumi per Hisoka's request to kill him and he does not know his location. chapter 377 page 8/11-19 'Trivia' *Below were the rankings of the Phantom Troupe's members in terms of arm wrestling before Kalluto joined themVol 10, p.26: :#Uvogin :#Phinks :#Hisoka :#Franklin :#Feitan :#Machi :#Chrollo Lucilfer :#Bonolenov :#Nobunaga :#Shalnark :#Pakunoda :#Shizuku :#Kortopi References HitCounter Category:Group Category:Phantom Troupe